Let Love In
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: “Sakura... I need you.” Sakura’s eyes widened and more tears freely fell. “Wh-what?” She asked. “I need you Sakura-chan... with out you... I’m nothing.” Neji said. A cute little oneshot songfic...


**Let Love In**

_You wait, wanting this world to let you in. _

Neji watched as Sakura cried at the tomb stone. The rain poured around them flooding the area that Sakura laid on. He could hear her cried. "Naruto... please come back." She cried. Neji closed his eyes and looked up at the crying sky. He tried to hide his own tears.

They had been on a mission, to fight the Akatsuki. But in the end they had failed, and Naruto was no longer with them. Neji looked back down at the crying woman. Hinata had fainted from shock when they had come home with the dead body of her husband.

_And you stand there a frozen light. _

Neji sighed when he noticed that the pink haired woman had cried herself to sleep. He walked over and picked her up. "It's all my fault." she whispered in her sleep. Neji turned and walked down the dark empty streets of Kohona. It had been a depressing week for the Village Hidden In The Leafs.

The street lights where the only thing that light the muddy roads. A flash of lightning light the area. Neji sighed, as he continued to walk. Sakura had blamed herself for his death. It was all her fault that _he_ had died. But it wasn't her fault. Naruto died protecting them. If it hadn't been for Naruto the two of them would be dead.

_In the dark and empty streets. You smile hidden behind a god-given face. _

It had been almost a year since Naruto had died. Sakura walked through the forest and sat down when she felt she was far enough away from the real world. She closed her eyes and looked up at the canape. Tears escaped from her closed eyes. She quickly turned around to see Neji. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep more tears from falling.

"I thought you might need someone to talk to..." he said, walking closer to her. He sat down next to her, and leaned his back against the same tree that Sakura had her back against.

_But I know your so much more. Everything that they ignore. Is all that I need to see. _

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Sakura said, standing up and walking away. Neji sighed, as he looked up. He missed her. The girl that would always smile for him when he needed it, but she never smiled anymore. The one thing that had kept him going through the years was now gone. The angel that he loved was nowhere to be found all that was left is the shell that she had once been.

Neji walked back into town to see a freaked out Ino. "Neji!" she yelled running up to him. "Something is really wrong with Sakura! I can't get her to come out of her house. Neji I'm scared she's going to do something." Neji quickly ran to Sakura's house.

_You're the only one I ever believe in. The answer that could never be found. _

He came to a stop at Sakura's small apartment door. "Sakura?" Neji knocked on the door.

"Go away Neji. I don't need you." Sakura's hallow voice was heard from behind the door. Neji closed hi eyes as he knocked again.

"Please open the door Sakura." Neji pleaded. He heard nothing. "Sakura-chan! Please!" He banged his fist on the door.

"I don't need you Neji!" Sakura yelled. Lightning crashed, and rain poured down. "Please just go." Sakura slid down the side of the door. Tears streamed down her face. She felt so much pain.

_The moment you decided to let love in. And now I'm banging on the door of an angel. _

"I can help you Sakura-chan?"

"No one can help me Neji. No one needs me... I'm usless..."

"Don't say that Sakura."

"Why not? I'm doing nothing. I couldn't even heal him, Neji." Sakura slammed the back of her head on the door.

"Please Sakura open the door." everything was silent as another bolt of lightning crash. Neji closed his eyes as her slid to the now water covered floor. He put his head to the door.

_The end of fear is where we begin. The moment we decided to let love in. _

"Sakura... I need you." Sakura's eyes widened and more tears freely fell.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"I need you Sakura-chan... with out you... I'm nothing." Neji said. He heard nothing and a small tear fell down from his beautiful eyes. He gasped hearing a clicking noise. He opened his eyes and stared into the beautifully teary faced Sakura.

She sat on her knees staring at him. Neji stood up and walked into the small apartment and shut the door behind him. Sakura gasped when his cold and wet body came in contact with her warm and dry body.

_I wish. Wishing for you to find your way. And I'll hold you for all you need. _

Sakura cried into his arms. "I need you Sakura..." he said, as he ran his hand through her hair. He picked her up and brought her to her small room. He laid her on the bed, and kissed her forehead. He turned around to walk out of the room.

"Neji." she said. He turned around and looked at her. "Will you be here when I wake up?" he nodded and walked out of the room. Sakura rolled over and closed her eyes. Neji walked down the hallway and to the closet where Sakura would always have an extra pair of clothes just in case he or Naruto needed to stay the night after a mission. He put his wet clothes in the washer once her was done changing and walked back into the bedroom.

_That's all we need to say. I'll take my chances while. You take you time with this game you play._

Sakura laid on the bed curled into a ball. Neji walked over to the bed, and pulled the cover down. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them. Neji pulled her sleeping form into him, and held on as if it was the only thing that would keep him alive. "Neji..." Sakura whispered, and opened her eyes.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep." Neji said, and kissed her forehead. She nodded and closed her eyes. Neji was so scared that she wouldn't come back to him. So much had changed since Naruto had died. He loved her. He was so scared that she had forgotten that anyone had loved her.

_But I can't control your soul. You need to let me know. You leaving or you gonna stay. _

Sakura opened her eyes when light hit her. She looked around her room, and noticed she was in the arms of the one man who had loved her through everything. She closed her eyes and moved closer into his warmth. She needed this man just as much as he need her.

"_Why do you love me so much, Neji?" Sakura asked, as she leaned back into his warm arm. They had just finished training and Naruto had left to be with Hinata. _

"_Your smile... it just warms me so much. And it makes all my hurt just fade away." he said, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sakura smiled, and Neji felt his whole body warm. _

Sakura opened her eyes and looked into the peaceful face of Neji. She loved everything about him. Even the fact that he could be a bit of a jerk when he had male PMS. She smiled lightly and then gasped. She hadn't smiled in almost a year. She brought her hand up and touched her lips.

_Your the only one I ever believed in. The answer that could never be found. _

She brought her hand up and touched his lips. They felt so warm under her cold finger tips. She gasped when his eyes opened. She stared up into his beautiful eyes for what seemed like forever.

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel. The end of fear is where we begin. The moment we decide to let love in. _

She smiled brightly at him, her green eyes shining brightly. Neji's eyes widened, and he could feel his whole body warming. "Good morning, Neji-kun." Sakura giggled, when he smiled.

_There's nothing we can do about the things we have to do without. _

Neji smiled, as he held Sakura's hand. The two of them stood in front of Naruto's grave a small smile on each of there faces. "We miss you Naruto." Sakura said, her smile saddened a bit. "We always will. But we need to move on now." Sakura said. She placed a beautiful white rose on the grave, and her a Neji walked away.

_The only way to feel again. Is to let love in. _

Sakura giggled as she watched Neji chase the small five year old boy around the yard. "Taka! Get back here right now!" Neji yelled, trying to catch up to his half naked son. Sakura giggled as Neji slipped and fell onto the mud covered ground.

"Daddy!" Taka giggled, he pointed at his father who laid on the ground. "Look mamma I bet daddy!"

"Yes you did." Sakura smile. "It's time to take a bath now."

"Do I have to momma?"

"Yes Taka you do." the young boys pouted and walked into the house. Sakura smiled, as she watched Neji walked up to her covered in mud. He stopped right in front of her he came to at least a head taller then she. She giggled, as a piece of mud slid down the side of his face.

"Did I hear you want a hug/" he asked, wrapping his mud covered body around his pregnant wife.

"Neji!" She yelled, giving him a good hit on his chest. "Now I'm all dirty!"

"Well... then we'll just have to clean you won't we." he said, with a small smirk. She shook her head, and walked into the house.

_The only way to see again... is to let love in. _

**A/N**

**Yeah I just wanted to write a cute little Neji and Sakura one shot. I was thinking of maybe writing an actually Neji and Sakura fic. I don't know yet. So tell me what you think.**

**3 Sakura. **


End file.
